Triple H
Triple H, also known as Hunter Heart Helmsley, is a semi-retired wrestler in the WWE. He is currently the on-screen Chief Operating Officer (COO) of WWE and has been since 2011. In real-life, he is currently one of WWE's primary executives, serving as Executive Vice President of Talent, Live Events and Creative. He is also the founder and head producer of WWE's developmental territory, NXT. Triple H has been considered both a villain and an anti-hero for much of his run with WWE and has been one of WWE's major (and in some cases, the primary) on-screen antagonists. He served as a secondary antagonist for most of the early Attitude Era (mid-1997 to mid-1999), the main antagonist of the McMahon-Helmsley Era (alongside his wife Stephanie McMahon) from late 1999 to late 2000, the main antagonist of the Raw brand from mid-2002 to 2005, and the main antagonist of the franchise as a whole from 2013 to early 2016 as the co-leader of The Authority (once again alongside his wife.) Triple H has also appeared in the Scooby-Doo animated films; he appeared as a supporting character in Scooby-Doo: Wrestlemania Mystery and as the main antagonist in Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon. He was a co-founder of D-Generation X with his real-life best friend Shawn Michaels, and served as DX's leader from mid-1998 to 1999, and co-lead the faction with Michaels once again from 2006 until its final dissolution in early 2010. He was also the founder and leader of Evolution with Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Batista. Triple H is a 14-time world champion, having held the World Heavyweight title 5 times and the WWE title 8 times, and is recognized as one of the greatest wrestlers of all time. Villainous Acts *Joining the D-Generation X with Shawn Michaels and Chyna. *Betraying Shawn Michaels, causing him to separate from DX. *Surviving the Iron Man match due to The Undertaker's interference that caused The Rock to be disqualified and lose the WWE Championship. *Forming The Authority at Summerslam 2013 to prevent Daniel Bryan being champion by various means, such as attacking him, and allowing Randy Orton to cash in his Money In The Bank contract on him, hiring a crooked referee to make a fast count for Daniel Bryan, resulting in Bryan being stripped of the championship, brutalizing Bryan multiple times before their match at Wrestlemania XXX, such as having Bryan handcuffed while Triple H savagely beating him, and after losing their match at Wrestlemania XXX, attacking Bryan's injured shoulder with a steel chair, while later in the match, bringing out Scott Armstrong to screw Daniel out of the championship, along with interfering with Bryan, before being kicked out and beaten by Bryan, allowing him to finally get the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. *Trying to ruin the monster truck race in Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon along with his wife, but he redeems along with Stephanie. *Forming the Evolution to assault and injured various wrestlers (Scott Steiner and Goldberg). *Betraying Randy Orton and break his head with the WWE Heavyweight Champion. *Betraying Ric Flair, after the match. *Breaking Goldberg's head with the WWE Heavyweight Champion and sledgehammer in Elimination Chamber and Steel Cage. *Breaking Shawn Michaels's back with a sledgehammer. *Betraying Seth Rollins, along with hiring Samoa Joe to put him out of action. *Breaking Roman Reigns' nose by slamming his head against the announce table multiple times, along with a Pedigree on the steel steps. Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Triple H appeared in Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon as the secondary antagonist, along with his wife. Gallery Images Infernoscoobydoo38.png Infernoscoobydoounmasked03.png Infernoscoobydoounmasked01.png|Unmasked Infernoscoobydoounmasked04.png Curseofthespeeddemondvdcover.png Videos Triple H Theme Song - The Game Triple H Theme Song (King Of Kings) Triple H Pedigree Tribute Trivia *Triple H dated fellow wrestler Chyna before Stephanie McMahon. *The last name Helmsley was chosen due to the real life Leona Helmsley. Navigation Category:Spouses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Amoral Category:Corrupt Officials Category:On & Off Category:Thugs Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Envious Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Aristocrats Category:Extravagant Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Pimps Category:Lover Stealers Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Malefactors Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Hypocrites Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Usurper Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Wrestlers Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Rapists Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains